Hero
by shakespearean fool
Summary: He won’t take me, she thought to herself, misery attempting to fill the place of encouragement. I’d rather die then become his. Im not doing this for me, I’m doing this for Racetrack. [One-Shot]


Hey everyone! I wrote a new fic and it isn't my usual type, so bear with me! Please read, review, and enjoy—

* * *

****

**You Are My Hero **

_You are my hero, my savior. I won't ever forget you._

The words of so much meaning drifted through the stale wind, encompassing her reddened ears. The moonlight shown onto her sharp features, showing her creased forehead, damped with a cold sweat, her fists tightly clenched. Nothing could be more unbelievable than what she had just witnessed.

Her full lips quivered slightly, unable to be controlled. The sobs and the anger inside her were protesting against her strength, yearning to let loose. But, she couldn't let that happen, not in front of something so powerful.

The darkened figure in front of her stood up once more, turning towards the tightened girl, her auburn hair sticking onto her perspired forehead. The fear was easily sensed.

"Don't think you can fool me, for I see everything; I hear everything." As this morbid creature spoke the hostile words, it slowly inched closer to her, its steps so light, so impure, that they could barely be heard, even in a place with such an echo.

The young girl let a small gasp escape her chapped lips as the creature was immediately at her side, it's cold breath chilling her flushed cheeks. Her brow creased upward, unable to hold her passive expression.

"Why do you fight it, you know it's useless." The creature hissed into her ears, the cold seeping into them and resting on her eardrums. It had already begun to do what it had done to her friend just a mere moment ago. But, her friend wasn't able to fight it. He wasn't very strong-willed, as she was.

"You're powerless against me, don't you understand?" The voice was becoming irritated and the girl felt the cold sensation reaching her organs.

Her features twisted into pain and shock, but she refused to show it. She didn't move an arm, or a leg, or attempt to bend over grasp her throbbing stomach.

_He won't take me,_ she thought to herself, misery attempting to fill the place of encouragement . _I'd rather die then become his. I'm doing this for Racetrack._

She tried to keep her thoughts clear, but she knew that the creature had heard her bitter thought. It always did.

"You aren't capable of oppressing me! Give up now, as Anthony did." The creature hastily added the last comment with malice in his putrid tone. This caused the girl to cry out, tears brimming her brown eyes. She wished she could have done something... to save him... to help him... anything!

"Ah, yes, Anthony." The creature said thoughtfully, identifying her weakness. "It is truly a shame he had to go, but it was just meant to be."

It moved behind her, sending cold shivers up and down her curved spine. She tightened, unwilling to listen. It pulled back a dampened strand of her rough hair, hissing into her ear.

"He was lying to you the whole time, don't you see it now?" She clamped her eyes shut, tears escaping her taught eyelids and dampening her lustrous cheeks. She was trying her hardest not to listen to his ominous voice, but she didn't know how much more she could take. She was already so close.

"He never cared for you, his last words were such a corrupt lie." That was it, she couldn't do it.

"Stop!" She screamed at it, her eyes fluttering open, her body turning to face his. "You are lying! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

The creature had an amused expression on its repulsive face, even slightly satisfied.

"Oh, I don't, do I?" The creature said to the girl mockingly. It slowly began to inch toward her once more and she panicked. Her insides were throbbing and it was becoming more and more difficult to see or think straight. All she could do was look for Racetrack.

She blindly stumbled over to where her friend lied, slumping down to hold him. He was still warm, but his expression was that of fear. He was just too young to die.

"God, Race." She sobbed into his limp shoulder. She wished he would reach up and hold her. "Why'd you have to go? You should've... you should've—" She began sobbing some more, but was determined to let the words out.

"You should've just stayed where you were! I—I—you can't do this to me! There are too many things left unsaid. I have so much I want to tell you, Race. Please, please..."

Just saying those words, pretending that he heard them, helped her to relax a little, content with just holding him. It calmed her to think of all of the good times they had shared, but it pained her to think that those memories are now cut off from her life, unable to make its way back into it.

"You, you—" She was never able to finish her sentence, for a she was sharply pulled up by the collar. Her shocked gaze was transfixed with the creature's, unmoving. She wasn't scared anymore, and she knew the creature knew of this.

"You can't have him back! You can't!" All she could do was stare back at him, engrossed in its blank eyes. There was not any feeling except hostility that filled those eyes so characteristically before, but now, there was feeling. She saw pain and anguish engulfed in those deep, empty eyes.

"No, you can't have him!" She found herself bellowing back, unsure of the reasoning.

The creature grumbled and threw her heavily against the rough stone wall. She cried out in pain and crumpled to the earth, but her head wasn't throbbing as it was before. She now understood.

They were fighting for Racetrack, not herself.

She sat up on her knees, her hands touching the earth on the ground in front of her. She looked up at the creature, knowingness encasing her chocolate eyes.

The creature cried out in anger and frustration and advanced towards her. She quickly stood up, preparing for the next blow.

"He's mine!" She screamed at it, all of her sheathed feelings escaping her parched lips and filling her words. The creature stopped dead, bemusement coming forth in its hallow eyes. Why was she winning?

"He isn't yours." The girl whispered, voice trembling, fists clenched, turning her knuckles white.

The creature couldn't move, he was too bewildered at this girl's swift revelation of the true meaning of why she was here; why they were both here.

The creature attempted to advance on her once again, but he couldn't. Her force was too strong, or her will, as it were. He was more perplexed than he was previously. This has never happened before; it _always_ won.

Unfortunately, the girl was unable to realize this early on, so she was only able to stand and stare at her enemy, similar to a tiger observing its pray. She was able, though, to catch on to this creature's newfound panic, for the feeling was clouding the hallow-ness of its eyes.

Unable to bear it, the creature cried out, horrified. It's cries were ear-splitting, sending the girl to her knees, pressing her sweaty palms to her reddened ears.

The creature was bawling, flinging itself about, as if it was dissolving. Its eyes were bloodied and it, too, had its hands clasped over its ears, though they didn't appear to be ears at all.

All the girl could do was clamp her eyes together and hope it would be over. She could tell there were lights flickering about and the wind was blowing every which way with an intense velocity. She was afraid she would be lifted into the air the wind was so powerful.

Suddenly, just as soon as it had started, the noises ceased, and the wind turned to breeze. The young girl sat there, holding her crouched position, too afraid to look up. The silence was deafening, more so than when there had been noises.

Slowly lifting her head and opening her deep eyes, she looked around. She was where she and Fredrick had been only moments before the creature had come and taken them to a foreign place. She was crouched upon black pavement next to an oversized oak tree, her and Racetrack's favorite.

_Race!_ She thought and leaped up, looking around frantically for her friend, hoping and praying that it had all been some horrid nightmare. She ran around the oak tree, looking it up and down, calling out his name. She eyed her surroundings, desiring to get at least a hint or a trace of where her friend may be.

_He didn't win, I did!_ She thought hastily to herself. She felt as if she was about to have a heart attack, her breaths becoming shortened and sharp.

"Racetrack!" She called out, cupping her pale hands around her mouth. "Fredrick, where are you! Come home!"

Her voice echoed throughout the canyon, but none came in reply to her voice. She waited there, not able to except the fact that he might not be coming back, that he might actually be...

_No, no, NO! He is still alive._ She was finding it hard to believe herself.

_Step_

_Step-step_

_Step_

The girl turned her head, looking behind her, for she had heard footsteps. The sight she saw brought joy and sorrow to her heart all at the same time.

There he was broken leg and all, limping towards her, clasping his stomach, and a small bruise formulating under his left eye. The girl ran to him, so relieved she could see him alive and breathing, her rapture spreading across her entire body.

"Race!" Was all she could say. He looked up at her beaming face, and he too smiled, saying nothing, just soaking in her features. She helped him sit down and they embraced, thankful for what they have been given: each other.

Racetrack pulled away, looking her straight in the eyes, his own crystalline eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"You _are_ my hero. I will _never_ forget you."

* * *

I know, I know, a very strange tale, is it not? A very cheesy ending, if I don't say so myself! :-) Please review! Thank you!

--Shakespearean Fool ;)


End file.
